


Steve与Bucky的三个亲吻

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Steve与Bucky的三个亲吻

Steve与Bucky的三个KISS  
【01.少年时期。】

Steve和Bucky的第一个吻发生在寒冷的冬天。

那个时候，他们已经是彼此最好的哥们儿，无话不谈。“秘密”这个词似乎并不存在于他们共同拥有的那本词典中。

但是，Steve有一个秘密，只有一个。他不知道Bucky会不会也保有相同的秘密——至少他希望是的。

他曾经在放学的路上见到过一对情侣接吻。

Steve只有7岁，他只知道这种事情只能和自己喜欢的人做，但是他在脸上发烧的一瞬间，脑海里滑过的只有一个人的身影——那就是Bucky。他在那一秒之内想了很多，他希望自己能变强壮，能早点加入军队，还有…..他希望自己和Bucky有一天也能和那对情侣一样大大方方地做相同的事情。

然后他就热着脸落荒而逃了。Steve承认这是个很不争气的做法，他为这个感到羞耻。但是，就是从那一刻起，他发现Bucky对于他来说其实是一种更为重要的存在。

他想要证明这一点，并且暗暗地祈祷Bucky不会拒绝他。

那年冬天很冷。但是Steve和Bucky依旧照例在外边玩雪。Bucky看到Steve的脸冻得通红，忍不住靠近去刮了下他的鼻子。

“嘿Steve，要不要回去加件衣服再来玩？你看你还在发抖呢。”

Bucky离他很近，他能看清楚Bucky说话时产生的白气，能感受到Bucky身上散发着淡淡的香味——他觉得这是一种香味，至少，他喜欢这种味道。

他就这么呆呆地站着，脑袋里空空的，和雪一样白。

“天哪Steve！”Bucky见他半天没反应，故作惊讶地叫道，“你不会是脑子给冻坏了吧？！怎么这样傻愣着．．．”剩下的话被Steve贴上来的嘴唇融化在冰雪中，天地在一刹那寂静无声。

Steve将嘴唇紧紧地贴了贴Bucky的，持续了三秒钟，然后闪电般地缩了回去。Steve咬着嘴唇低下头，脸红得快冒出烟来。

天知道他是怎么想的！不——他根本失去了思考的能力，等他回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经这么做了。他很羞愧，觉得自己不应该在朋友没有同意的情况下擅自做这种事情，于是他立刻撤了回来。

“对，对不起…..Bucky，我不是故——”他试图为自己辩解，但是话刚说到一半就被拉进Bucky的怀里。

“你总能给我惊喜Steve！”他听出来Bucky的声音里满是笑意和开心，他知道Bucky现在一定笑得很好看。“我真没想到你会是主动的那一个——这个冬天可真够暖和的！”

他们就这么抱着，感受着对方的热度，倾听彼此的心跳。

他们的爱和雪一样，是洁白而无声的。

【02.二战时期。】

“告诉我你今晚没有别的安排Steve。”Bucky在小帐篷里眯眼瞧着Steve，“我们已经很长时间都没有私密的时间亲密接触了不是吗，美国队长？”

“啊…我很抱歉Bucky。但是你知道的，我们在战场上——所有的时间都很零碎，我们不知道敌人什么时候会进攻，也不知道什么时候——”

“管他什么时候，反正现在的时间都归我们了。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，猛地扯过Steve让他距自己仅有咫尺之遥。“我猜你得学会怎么争分夺秒见缝插针——再这么下去咱们宝贵的时间可都浪费在你的战时感想上了——”

他没有再说多余的话，凑上去吻住Steve的嘴唇。Steve立刻毫不犹豫地反过来控制了主导权，他一边揉着Bucky棕色的短发一边把他往自己这边按着，不断加深着这个吻。

两个人的呼吸不约而同地乱了起来，但他们逞强似的谁都不愿意先放手。Bucky扣着Steve的脖子，拼命地伸手揉乱他那头好看的金发，而Steve的手则顺着Bucky的脑袋往下滑，直到环住他的腰。Steve有点刹不住车了，他觉得自己还需要些什么——接吻…还远远不够。

小帐篷里的温度越来越高，简直快要从里到外烧起来。

“Mr.Rogers？”帐篷外突然冒出的一个试探性的喊声浇灭了这团意欲爆发的火。

“啧。”Bucky喘着粗气迅速推开Steve，两人之间拉开一条暧昧的银丝。Bucky向Steve眨了眨眼睛，紧接着背过身拿出一支枪开始漫不经心地擦拭。Steve清了清嗓子，一本正经地把身子探出帐篷：“是的，我在这儿，我和巴恩斯中士在讨论枪械的问题。”

“刚才Agent Carter想找您谈些事情，希望您尽快过去。”

“好的，谢谢，我马上出发。”

Steve转过头，轻叹一声。

“看吧Steve，时间要抓紧。”Bucky坏笑着把枪丢到一旁，走到Steve身边给了他一个大大的拥抱，用力吻了他一下。“快去吧，别让姑娘等你太久。”

“下次我会争分夺秒的。”Steve耸耸肩，苦笑一下，钻出了帐篷。

【03.现代时期。】

“Bucky….”Steve小心翼翼地坐到Bucky身边，“我知道….你的记忆还没有完全恢复，也许你还不习惯和我住在一起….”他顿了顿，侧过脸看Bucky。  
Bucky一脸茫然地盯着他。

“这对你来说可能很奇怪，但我们…..我们以前确实一直都在一起。我们关系很好——非常好……”Steve说得很慢，他想说一些关于他们以前的事情，他想让Bucky一点一点地记起来。

“我们曾经…..最喜欢在冬天一起跑出去打雪仗，就算是冻得要命也要往对方身上扔雪球…..那时候我可拼不过你呢，不过你每次都让着我——这个我知道…..”Steve一边说一边回忆起了那个场景，禁不住微微地笑。

“我记得你以前说你最喜欢冬天，我问你为什么，然后你….你回答说——”Steve讲到这里突然卡住了，他犹豫着，不知道自己该不该继续说下去——他如果继续说下去，无疑会挑明两人的恋人关系，而Bucky现在可能还没有完全接受他这个人，更别说两人的亲密关系了。

“我回答了什么？”Bucky突然淡淡地问。他抬起眼看Steve，Steve看出来他想知道这个答案。

“你回答说….——”Steve深吸一口气，慢慢地重复了一遍当年Bucky的话：“因为你第一次吻我是在冬天。”

Bucky似懂非懂地点点头，在Steve还在思考如何跟他解释他们的关系时突然起身，用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Steve的嘴唇，然后又淡定地坐回床沿。

Steve愣住了。

“你是说这样吗？”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，这样问他。——这么多年了，这个小动作还是没有变。“感觉….很熟悉。我们以前是不是经常这样做？”

Steve感觉自己全身的血液都朝脸上涌去，他有点迟钝地点了点头。

“我并没有记起多少事情。”Bucky转过头面向Steve，“但我知道你是可以信任的人。”他又盯着Steve看了一会儿，“——你现在好像需要帮助？”

Steve连忙摆手，装作什么事儿也没有：“不Bucky，我不能勉强你——我知道这对你来说可能很难接受——”

“没关系。如果你想那样做的话，我不介意。”Bucky平静地说。

“不…..Bucky…..还不行…..”Steve咬着牙，拼命地在心里念叨着自己四倍于常人的自制力，“我不能——如果我们接吻的话，我不能保证我不会贪心——我…..也许会做很过分的事情…..你能原谅我吗？”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，微微点了点头。

“Bucky…..我很抱歉…..你要是觉得不舒服可以直接给我一拳——”Steve说不下去了，他猛地扑上去把Bucky压进床里，贪婪地席卷唇齿间的味道，近乎放肆而疯狂地侵入对方的领域，品味着熟悉的气息。

这一次，Bucky没有拒绝他。

他们沉睡70年，仿佛都只是为了此刻的重逢而做铺垫。漫长的，相互的等待，在这一刻终于迎来了完美的结局。

记忆重叠，窗外仿佛又飘起了大雪，回到那个温暖而寒冷的冬天。

那个时候，他们何其幸运。

在这个世界上最幸福的事，莫过于在最好的年纪，遇到最好的你。

而我们，一直都是。  
  
\----END----


End file.
